Hellfire
by Natoya
Summary: It's Atemu's birthday, and as a present, he receives a lively little dancer... YugixAtemu, yaoi


Author Notes: Hey all, I'm posting my one-shots up one by one, trying to get those up first before I start on OM. Due to some past circumstances, these have been taken down, and then my internet died for a while, so by the time the crisis was over, I couldn't get these back up. I apologize for the long wait and thank you guys for your patience. Here's Hellfire again, enjoy!

Warnings: **Yaoi, lemon**

Nope, don't own the bishies or the show.

* * *

"There it is, Yugi. The Pharaoh's palace." A man whispered softly, pulling his wrap tighter around his face. The horse he was riding neighed and threw its head a bit. Next to him, a pale young man sat on another horse, a veil wrapped tightly around his own face. His violet eyes stared straight ahead, taking in the wondrous sight of the Pharaoh's palace. It was early afternoon, so the sun shone bright and everything looked so beautiful.

"It's beautiful, Master," Yugi said.

"Glad you like it. You'll be living there soon," the man chuckled. Yugi turned to him with wide eyes and let out a little gasp.

"I will?" Yugi questioned.

"Yes, my boy. Today is the Pharaoh's birthday, and you are going to dance for him." He replied.

"Dance? For the Pharaoh? Master, that's a dream come true!" Yugi gushed happily.

"And since he will like you, he is sure to want to keep you, therefore, you, my boy, are his true birthday gift." The man said.

"Are you sure? You wish to give me to Pharaoh?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I'm too old to be able to keep you much longer, and I know if I give you to Pharaoh you'll be taken care of. You're a treasure, Yugi, and only the Pharaoh deserves to own one like you," the man said. Yugi blushed.

"You're too kind, Master," Yugi said, looking back to the palace. "Are you sure he will like me?"

"Just bat those pretty lashes of yours and the Pharaoh will crumble at your feet." The man said with a laugh. Yugi let out a giggle. His master said funny things sometimes.

It had started off as a normal party. And normal parties were boring parties. At least, that's what Atem thought. He was currently perched on his throne, his head in his hand as his stunning crimson eyes surveyed the people around him. This was supposed to be a party for his birthday, and everyone in the palace and even a few nobles from foreign lands had been invited to attend. There was music and laughter and dancing... Not that Atem cared.

He let out a sigh and sat up straight in his throne. Dear Ra, when would this be over? He hated these events. He never got to have any fun. All he could do was sit on his throne and watch all the other people around him have all the fun. He watched some of his dancers twirl around gracefully, small smiles on their faces as they danced to the beat of the music. Hell, even his servants got to have more fun than he did.

Atem's eyes scanned the room he was in. His throne room had been lavishly decorated for the event, with beautiful silky banners everywhere, all kinds of bright and vibrant colors. Food was laid out for everyone to help themselves, and it all looked so delicious, but Atem wasn't very hungry right now. The decorations were also nice, and he liked the splash of bright colors, but it did nothing to soothe his ever darkening mood.

"Pharaoh?" Mahad questioned, appearing next to him well into the party.

"Yes?" Atem replied, without turning his head to meet Mahad's eyes. Mahad bowed lightly.

"Everyone is waiting to give you your presents, Great Pharaoh." Mahad answered. Atem let out another sigh and nodded.

"Fine." Mahad turned and said something to Seto, another one of Atem's priests. Seto managed to get everyone's attention and the music and laughter ceased at once. Clearly his throat loudly, Seto gazed out upon the room full of people.

"Bring your gifts forward now!" Seto announced before stepping back. If anything, Atem hated this part of his birthday parties the most. Gift giving. He knew the people were only trying to impress him by trying to give him the best, biggest, most expensive things they could get, and it honestly annoyed the crap out of him. They always gave him stuff he didn't need or didn't want! Last year he'd received five harem girls for his harem, when he already had ten to start with. And the way things were looking right now, he was about to receive some more. The man who'd brought the girls stepped forward, smiling widely as he bowed.

"Great Pharaoh, I bring you five slave girls of exceptional beauty," the man said. The girls each waved at him and giggled, batting their lashes alluringly. Atem's mood was waning even further. Sure, the girls were pretty, but none of them interested him in the slightest bit. Atem waved his hand, dismissing them. Mahad motioned to the girls to follow him, knowing where they must go now. The next gift was brought forward.

"Great Pharaoh, I bring you a rare treasure found in our homeland. It's a lovely golden statue adorned with priceless jewels." Another man stepped forward, holding the statue out in his hands. Another useless treasure. Atem was rich enough. With a wave of his hand, it was taken away to be put in the treasure room. The man who had given it bowed and walked out of the room.

"Pharaoh, I bring you a beautiful slave from my house." Another man stepped forward, a young maiden trembling behind him. Atem groaned to himself. The girl was dressed for the part of a concubine, but she did not appear to like her role very much. A leash was around her neck and it was being held in the man's hands. Atem motioned for Mahad to accept her, making a mental note to free her or give her a different job later on. He didn't want girls who were forced into this sort of servitude. Mahad took her from the man and led her away as her former owner turned and walked out.

Atem's attention began to wander as gift after gift was brought before him, most of them being slaves or concubines. Not to say there wasn't a generous amount of rare gold, jewels, and statues given to him, for there were, but they all seemed to think he liked receiving women the most. And that just wasn't true. He'd received so many now that he had no idea what to do with them all. Even more gold and priceless items were brought before him then, but Atem just didn't care. They were all boring gifts, and Atem didn't like boring. He wished someone would give him something worthwhile. He wanted something that could catch his interest, but he feared that tiny prayer was going to go unanswered.

"The next gift!" Seto's voice rang out in the room.

And this was where his boring party suddenly took an interesting turn.

Atem prepared himself for another boring offering, but was stunned when the next person to enter the room came in and stood before him. Atem was truly stunned to the core as his eyes beheld the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his eighteen years. It was a boy, a boy who looked no older then twelve, but by his posture and demeanor, he was clearly older than he looked. Atem leaned forward in his chair, his crimson eyes locking and holding onto bright amethyst.

By Ra, this boy was so beautiful that he could only be a god in human form.

And Atem was certain he'd never become harder in his life then right that second.

The boy was wearing practically nothing, save for a small white skirt that was so short it made his legs look much longer then they actually were. Lovely see-through purple and blue fabrics decorated the skirt and flowed down. Their sole purpose was to flow around the boy as he twirled and twisted around a dance floor. Around his neck were gold necklaces that clanked when he moved. He wore golden bracelets around his wrists with small jangles on them. His feet were encased in white shoes and around his ankles were golden anklets with jangles on them.

A sudden raging fire began burning inside Atem. Ra, all he had done was lay eyes on the boy and he couldn't stop this sudden want from coursing through his body. It felt wrong to have such a strong need for someone he had only just laid eyes on, but his body didn't seem to care about what his mind thought of the situation. As the boy approached the foot of the throne, his eyes never leaving his ruler's, Atem knew himself to be lost already. Lost in this boy and the dark hellfire making its way through his blood.

"Great Pharaoh?" The boy suddenly spoke. His voice was melodic, music to Atem's ears.

"What do you offer me?" Atem asked him. The boy bowed, making the pretty gold necklaces he wore around his neck clank together.

"I am here to offer you a dance as a gift, Great Pharaoh, on behalf of my owner. And my owner also wishes for you to know that if you are at all pleased with my performance, you are welcome to keep me should you so wish," the boy finished, raising himself back up. Atem was suddenly very interested in this present, more so then he thought he should be. From his owner? This sweet, delicious looking dancer was a slave to someone else? Not that that news was surprising.

"So in other words, you yourself will be my gift?" Atem mused. The boy nodded.

"Very well then Little One. Dance for me." Atem said. The little one bowed and smiled sweetly at him. If at all possible, Atem's blood boiled more at that sweet smile. It was innocent, but it still made him burn.

"Great Pharaoh, may I request music?" He asked. Atem nodded. Seto stepped forward and snapped his fingers. The boy raised his arms above his head and held them there, waiting for the music to begin. As he did this, it caused the muscles of his stomach to pull taunt and by Ra, he was so damn alluring. The music began at an unusually slow tempo, and his arms began to lower. Suddenly the music struck up a fast tempo and the boy began to move. He twisted around and twirled himself about the floor, moving in time with the music. The bands on his wrists and ankles jangled loudly as he moved. Atem felt his jaw drop as he stared. This boy was a wonderful dancer, and it showed.

He twirled beautifully around the floor once again, his eyes closed as he felt the beat of the music running through him. It was almost as if the music moved _**him**_, and it was inspiring to watch. Every pair of eyes in the room was on this beautiful boy. That delicious hellfire burned through Atem, hotter than ever if it was possible, as the boy did a graceful front-flip and sank down in a split before swinging his legs around and rising effortlessly to his feet, the flow never interrupted, not for one second. He was very flexible, and Atem briefly wondered what other positions he could get himself into. The thought had him licking his lips.

The tempo slowed once more and the boy slowed down as well, raising his arms above his head and twisting his body around before bringing his arms back down as he turned. The slow tempo continued for a few minutes before the fast tempo came back with a bang. The boy twirled himself around quite quickly, making Atem wonder how he hadn't become dizzy by now, and suddenly stopped, his arms above his head once more. He suddenly locked eyes with Atem, a taunting and flirty smile gracing his red lips. He began to roll his stomach then, turning out to be quite a good bellydancer. He continued this for a few moments before turning so his side faced the Pharaoh and beginning to shake his hips, his gold items jangling with the force and that pert little bottom suddenly looking much more enticing.

He spun rather quickly to face the Pharaoh, his arms coming above his head in a clap before lowering once more to his sides as his hips continued their wild shaking. He suddenly produced a lovely silken cloth from somewhere around his skirt, where Atem guessed it had been hidden. At first it appeared quite small, but that was proved false when it was unraveled. The boy began to dance with it, twirling it around his body as he danced. He sprang forward unexpectedly after a few minutes of this, throwing the silken cloth at Atem, who caught it with an amused expression, holding it in his hands. A smile graced Atem's lips. This boy was truly amazing and he wondered just who his owner was that he would actually want to give such a gem to him. Atem himself would not want to part with such a treasure.

The music began to slow one more time, this time signaling the end of the song. The boy did another front-flip, sliding once more into a split before rising back to his feet and ending the song by kneeling to the ground before Atem, his head bowed low. The music stopped. For a moment, everyone was frozen, waiting for the judgment of their king. Atem was still smiling, his crimson eyes shining with joy and amusement.

"Raise yourself up boy." Atem said. The boy did so, bowing once more when he was upright, before meeting the eyes of the ruler.

"Did you enjoy the dance, my Pharaoh?" He asked. Atem nodded.

"Very much, Little One. Tell me your name," Atem replied. The boy smiled, the pure joy on his face startling Atem. Oh, what a pure boy...

"It's Yugi, my Pharaoh," he said. Atem's smile widened. What a lovely name.

"Well then young one, I will accept your owner's heart felt gift and keep you for my own." Atem said. Some of his priests looked surprised, but the looks were quickly gone. Yugi bowed again and smiled sweetly at the Pharaoh.

"As my Pharaoh wishes." Yugi replied.

"Mahad, take Yugi to my chambers." Atem said, his eyes never leaving those of his new slave. Of all the ones he'd received today, this one by far pleased him the most and he now had a new reason for wishing this party would hurry up and be over.

* * *

Yugi walked down the halls with Mahad, observing his surroundings as the priest led the way to the Pharaoh's chambers. They were there sooner than Yugi expected, and Mahad directed him to sit on one of the two beds in the room before turning and leaving, heading back to the party. Yugi studied the two beds. One was clearly the Pharaoh's bed, with the beautiful silk canopy atop the very, very large bed. The bed looked like it could easily allow at least six people to sleep side by side in it. The other bed was smaller and only looked like it had room for two people. Yugi flushed bright red. A harem bed... Yugi choose that one to sit on, thinking it not wise to sit on the Pharaoh's bed.

As he sat, he returned to the dance from earlier. It had been fun to dance for the Pharaoh. Very exhilarating. His muscles still tingled pleasantly from all that exercise, and he lay back on the bed, a soft smile crossing his features. He was happy that his owner had decided to give him away if the Pharaoh was pleased with him. It still made him sad to think of the goodbyes they had said earlier, but his master had been right. The Pharaoh had liked him. Yugi blushed, remembering the burning heat in the Pharaoh's eyes as he had watched him dance. The young king was as handsome as everyone said he was. Yugi smiled, imaging Atem kissing him hotly, wanting to have his way with him, to which Yugi knew he would have no objections. Yugi was a romantic at heart and he couldn't help but hope that maybe something wonderful could come from this.

Suddenly Yugi couldn't wait for the Pharaoh to come back to his room.

* * *

It was nighttime when Atem's prayers were finally answered and he was able to retire to his chambers. He dismissed himself and left, heading straight for his rooms where he expected his little slave to be waiting for him. Sure enough he was there, sitting on his harem bed, hands clasped in front of him, waiting. Atem shivered delightfully in anticipation, that delicious fire beginning to burn through him again at the mere sight of Yugi. Yugi raised his head when he heard him enter and a smile graced those lovely red lips. Atem couldn't help but lick his lips a little; he wanted that little dancer, and he wanted him now.

"Hello Little One." Atem said, smiling as he approached the bed and stood in front of Yugi.

"Hello Pharaoh." Yugi responded.

"Your dance was enjoyable. I would hope you will dance for me more often." Atem said, giving him a smirk that sent a pleasant thrill through Yugi's body. Atem watched his reactions to his words, loving the little shiver Yugi gave. By Ra, the boy was even lovelier up close.

Yugi shivered again with want. Just seeing the Pharaoh up close and seeing the blazing look in those fiery crimson eyes was enough to confirm Yugi's own feelings. He had just fallen hopelessly in love with the powerful ruler, and amazingly, the thought didn't frighten him. Actually, Yugi welcomed it. He wanted Atem to want him, to need him. He wanted Atem to love him. Perhaps asking for love was asking too much, but Yugi couldn't help these feelings surging through him. More than anything right now, he wanted to feel the Pharaoh's skin on his own.

"I have to wonder if your owner was an idiot, Little One." Atem said. Yugi gazed up at him, confusion shining in his eyes as his lips pursed, his expression a questioning one.

"Why would you wonder that, Pharaoh?" Yugi asked.

"Because he gave you to me. I have to wonder what kind of man would give up such a treasure," Atem replied. Yugi blushed and looked down.

"I'm happy to please you, my Pharaoh," Yugi said. Atem reached down and gently took hold of his chin, forcing Yugi to look up at him. Yugi stared into his eyes, and Atem could clearly read the rapid emotions now making their way through his eyes. There was anticipation and fear, but not the bad kind of fear. And coupled with that was... Want. Yugi knew what the Pharaoh wanted now and he didn't make an effort to hide the fact that he wanted it too. Atem was pleased at this.

"Little One... I need you," Atem said. Yugi's eyes flashed and that taunting smile he'd given him during his dance graced his lips again.

"Then take me, my Pharaoh." Yugi said, his eyes holding his owner's crimson. Atem released him, walking over to his own bed and sitting down on it, giving Yugi a teasing smile of his own. Yugi looked confused again, wondering why Atem had decided not to do anything to him yet. Atem motioned for him to come hither and Yugi rose from the harem bed, walking over to stand in front of Atem.

"First Little One, you're going to dance. And you're going to dance just for me," Atem said. Yugi's confusion vanished and that smile was back once again. He began to move backwards, thinking that he just wanted another dance like the one in the throne room, but Atem reached out and grasped his wrist, preventing him from going anywhere.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi questioned.

"No, Yugi. Dance for me right here." Atem said, patting his lap. Yugi flushed bright red. He'd never given anyone a lap dance before. He'd only been taught to taunt and tease with his body on a dance floor, just to make them want it and nothing more. He'd never been taught the more erotic dances. He turned and bowed his head, his bangs hiding his eyes. Atem watched and said nothing, but he liked that blush on his face. It made Yugi look so adorable...

"Pharaoh, I've never done that before." Yugi admitted. Atem smiled.

"Then let me help you," he said before yanking on Yugi's wrist, sending the boy crashing into him. Yugi yelped as he fell against the Pharaoh's chest. He braced himself by putting a hand on the Pharaoh's chest, noting how hard and muscled it felt. He allowed Atem to help him straddle his thighs and suddenly he was eye to eye with Atem. Their members were pressed together, creating a delicious feeling that spread throughout both of their bodies. Yugi shivered in Atem's arms, his own wrapped around his neck now.

"P-Pharaoh..." Yugi stuttered. Atem's arms wrapped around his waist, pressing him even closer. Yugi gasped out loud.

"Dance for me..." Atem told him again, softer this time. Yugi began to roll his hips, making Atem hiss in pleasure as they grinded into each other. Yugi's body was on auto-pilot at this time, his only concern being the pleasure he was causing, and the pleasure he was receiving. Yugi kept rolling his hips against Atem's, and the Pharaoh's poor mind was blown to bits. He didn't imagine it would feel this good! He watched as Yugi leaned backwards; still keeping the pace, before bringing himself back up. Atem growled and realized he'd had enough. If he didn't stop now, it would be over before it even began. He gripped Yugi's hips, starting to shake his head. Yugi stopped his motions, staring down at him in surprise.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi said softly. Atem panted for a moment before raising his head to look at Yugi. Yugi's eyes widened and his heart gave a thump when Atem gazed at him with a wicked smile, proceeding to tighten his hold on his waist, quickly flipping them around so that Yugi was lying on the bed and Atem was above him. Yugi scooted up to the top of the bed and watched Atem crawl gracefully towards him. Atem rose up onto his knees above Yugi, quickly taking off his cloak and jewelry before tossing them to the floor. Yugi just lay there, enjoying the sight of his Pharaoh being revealed to him one item at a time. The last thing Atem removed was his shirt before he fell on top of his little slave. They stared at each other for a moment, each drinking in the sight of the other, before Atem leaned down and caught Yugi's lips in a soft kiss. He quickly deepened it, bringing a moan out of Yugi that he wanted to hear again. When they separated for air, Atem began removing all of Yugi's jewelry, throwing it onto the floor beside his cloak.

"You're beautiful." Atem whispered softly as he removed Yugi's skirt, leaving his little one bared completely. A smile lit his face.

"A most generous compliment, my Pharaoh. Thank you," Yugi responded with a giggle as Atem ran his fingers down his thighs, lightly tickling him. Atem chuckled. Atem continued to run his hands up and down Yugi's thighs before another wicked smile appeared on his face. Before Yugi could question it, Atem's hand had closed around his arousal, bringing a sweet scream of pleasure from his lips. Atem teased him a little, pumping him slowly and then letting go, lightly running his fingers over him before grabbing him again and pumping slowly once more. Tears of frustration began to appear in Yugi's eyes as he tried to plead with Atem to go faster, bucking his hips, but Atem paid him no heed, continuing his torturous movements.

"What is it you want Little One?" Atem teased. Yugi bucked his hips again.

"Please, please, Pharaoh. Please?" Yugi begged. Atem stopped moving his hand, tilting his head to the side as if he were thinking. Yugi let out a cry of irritation and glared at Atem. Atem chuckled and began moving his hand faster, just the way Yugi wanted. Yugi threw his head back and screamed again, the tears in his eyes this time because of the intense pleasure he was feeling. Atem continued to pump him faster, gripping him a little harder until Yugi came with yet another scream. He laid there panting, his chest heaving, as Atem raised his hand to his mouth and cleaned it off. Ra, Yugi was gorgeous. That same hellfire that had burned through him as Yugi had danced for him was now coursing through the Pharaoh again, only it was ten times stronger at the sight of the beautiful, vulnerable angel laying spread eagled and naked in his bed. Atem's eyes flashed as he stared. He leaned over his cute slave and gently licked away some of the tears that had fallen down his face. Yugi's eyes opened and he looked up at him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Pharaoh, take me." Yugi whispered. Atem's heart gave a sweet thump at those words. He stroked Yugi's cheek before reaching down and removing his own skirt, throwing it to the floor. Yugi's eyes lowered and that cute little blush stole across his face. Atem chuckled and reached for a small jar of oil that was sitting on the table next to the bed, Yugi's arms falling away from him as he did so.

"Like what you see, Little One?" Atem asked. Yugi raised his gaze to his, that adorable blush darkening.

"P-Pharaoh... Will it fit?" Yugi mumbled. Atem blinked at him before chuckling.

"I'm sure it will," Atem said in a husky tone. Yugi smiled and watched Atem coat three of his fingers before setting the oil aside. He reached down and slipped one finger into his little slave. Yugi arched a little and gave a tiny cry of pain, which Atem was quick to shush. "I know it hurts, but you have to relax." Atem murmured, stroking his cheek with his free hand as he slipped another finger in. Yugi was relaxing somewhat, but there was still a look of pain on his face as Atem scissored his fingers. Atem's heart clenched painfully and he felt bad that he was hurting him, but not preparing Yugi would hurt him worse. Atem added his third finger, and Yugi's hands clenched the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. Atem stretched him while he searched for something. Yugi suddenly let out a cry of surprise and pleasure, causing Atem too grin. There it was! He continued to hit the spot as he finished stretching the angel below him, loving the way Yugi moaned in pleasure.

He removed the fingers then, making Yugi whine in disappointment. Atem smiled at him before grabbing the oil, using it to coat his member. Yugi gulped and groaned at the sight. Damn that was hot to watch, and it lit Yugi on fire inside. Atem placed the oil back on the table by the bed, and then positioned himself at Yugi's entrance. Yugi wrapped his arms around the Pharaoh's neck again, waiting. Atem began to ease inside, feeling sorry as Yugi emitted a cry of pain. He leaned down and kissed him, making Yugi moan into his mouth.

A couple tears fell from Yugi's closed amethyst eyes. Soon Atem was inside to the hilt and he paused, giving Yugi time to adjust. Atem had to fight hard not to move, but gods, his little slave was so tight and he felt so good...

Yugi gave a roll of his hips when he was ready to continue, making Atem hiss in pleasure. Atem slowly slid out before thrusting back in swiftly. Yugi moaned. Atem continued this, going slowly, until Yugi suddenly arched off the bed with a scream. Atem grinned. Found it... Atem continued to thrust in that one spot, going a little harder and a little faster. Yugi clung to him, moaning and crying out his pleasure. Gods, Yugi felt so good!

"Ah! Oh, Pharaoh! Ah!" Yugi cried out as Atem sped up a little.

"Ra... Yugi, Little One..." Atem murmured, leaning down and pressing a sweet kiss to his forehead.

"Ah! Oh, please! Harder!" Yugi begged. Atem was only too happy to oblige as he thrusted even harder into his little one. Yugi's legs suddenly came up to wrap around his waist, drawing him in deeper, and Atem let out a startled cry which quickly turned to a moan of pleasure, his pace never changing. Yugi clung tighter to him, sobbing and crying out constantly now.

"Little One... You feel so good..." Atem whispered in his ear. Yugi opened his eyes and looked at him, and for a moment, Atem was stunned. Yugi's eyes were shining with happy tears… and something else. As he gazed down at his little slave who was looking back at him with such a sweet look of trust and adoration, Atem began to realize something about this whole thing. He wanted nothing more then to be like this with Yugi forever. Yugi was so sweet, and he was all his... Atem had suddenly never felt luckier and happier than he did right then. He was in love with his little slave... The realization of that love made Atem swell with happiness.

Sweat clung to both their bodies now, and Atem could feel his release approaching. Yugi's cries were growing louder and he was beginning to tense under him. Atem smiled at that. Good, they were both close. He reached down and grabbed Yugi's erection, beginning to pump it in time with his thrusts. Yugi went wild, thrashing and screaming constantly.

"P-Pharaoh! Oh! Oh gods!" Yugi cried out as he released. Atem released a moment later with a cry of Yugi's name. He pulled out of his little one and collapsed on the bed next to him. Yugi panted, nearly exhausted, his pale skin glistening with sweat and his face flushed and red. Atem watched him, feeling that hellfire beginning to boil in his blood again.

Again. He wanted his little one again. He flipped onto his back and grabbed Yugi by the wrist, yanking him on top of his body. Yugi stared down at him in surprise.

"I want you again," Atem said. Yugi's eyes widened.

"Pharaoh-" Yugi was quickly silenced by a finger on his lips.

"Only if you want to, my little love," Atem said softly. Yugi's eyes widened even more at the word love. The Pharaoh loved him? Was that true? Happy tears began trailing down his cheeks. Atem wiped a couple away, searching his face.

"Love?" Yugi choked out. Atem nodded.

"I want you with me forever, to belong to me and me alone," Atem murmured. Yugi laid his head down on his chest, hugging him and crying softly.

"Me, too. I want to stay with you forever," Yugi replied. Atem glowed with happiness. Yugi raised his head once more, and Atem took the chance to kiss him. Yugi kissed him back hungrily, and when they broke for air, Atem flashed him a wicked grin.

"So? Wanna go again?" Atem asked. Yugi blushed.

"Pharaoh!"

"Call me Atem while we're here." Atem suddenly said, turning serious. Yugi blinked, surprised.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because in my bedroom, we're not master and slave, not if we're going to love each other. Call me by my name, Yugi," Atem said. Yugi smiled.

"Alright then, Atem," he said with a giggle. That felt so weird to say, yet it felt good. Suddenly, Yugi was up for another round himself. Without a word, Atem helped to raise Yugi above him, so the boy was over his newly hardened member. Yugi let out a sigh as he was pulled down and filled once more. They were both burning up again, and wanted nothing more than to sate their desires in the other one more time.

"Yugi... Yugi..." Atem sighed Yugi's name, his crimson eyes fluttering closed. Yugi's own eyes also closed as the pleasure began building in his system again. Their rhythm was purposely slow, making sweet love to one another. Atem held onto Yugi's hips, making sure he kept the same pace. This continued for a little while and, as Atem felt his release coming upon him, he motioned for Yugi to go a little faster. Yugi rose and fell at the pace Atem wanted, and he could feel the smaller begin to tense.

"Oh! Mm..." Yugi let out a cry as Atem bucked, burying himself deeper. The Pharaoh reached up and began stroking Yugi's arousal, pumping him quite quickly. Yugi moaned, staring down at him while Atem back. Their eyes didn't leave the other until Yugi arched and came, crying out Atem's name. His name sounded so good on the Yugi's lips. Atem encouraged Yugi to keep going, until he had come as well, moaning Yugi's name. Finally completely exhausted, Yugi laid down on Atem's chest. Atem chuckled and pulled out of him, moving him to lie at his side.

"I hope you don't want another round. I don't think I have the energy for that," Yugi said, yawning rather loudly. Atem laughed.

"No, I'm just as tired as you are Little One. Go to sleep." Atem murmured. Yugi settled down and was fast asleep almost instantly. Atem cuddled him close to his side, stroking Yugi's face and getting his sweat drenched bangs out of his eyes. Atem then settled down himself, ready to slumber. Today had certainly been the best birthday ever, since he had been given such a treasure. Ra, he loved this boy, and he was going to keep him close to him from now on. Yugi cooed in his sleep and nuzzled Atem, trying to get closer. Atem smiled softly. Soon, sleep came, calling for him as well. Atem closed his eyes, succumbing at last to sleep.

* * *

End


End file.
